Kakera High
by fireXsmiling
Summary: [ON HIATUS] Kagome is a punk with a pretty messed up life, so what happens when her mother enrolls her in Kakera High? Could things get any worse for her, or could they actually get better? PAIRINGS TO BE REVEALED


Lil-Snapdragon247

Kakera High

Chappie 1 : Monday Morning In A New Home

Sunlight filtered in through the window shades as tunes from the birds floated in the air. All was peaceful in the Higurashi Shrine until...

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE... CRUNCH SMASH

The sound of an alarm clock being crushed and then thrown into a wall echoed through the once still air.

"Stupid fucking alarm clock! I wanted to sleep in today. Wait, I didn't even set the damn thing, so that must mean it must have been either Souta or..."

"Moooooooooom!"

On sight, Kagome Higurashi seems like your typical, stand-out punk teenager. She normally wears baggy pants and tight shirts. The only bag that she owns is a bright neon blue over the shoulder one, and she is very pretty, although she doesn't think so at all. She has a wierd life, but she is blessed with the powers of a miko, and the best brother that anyone could ask for. She never even argues with him. She can normally control herself, but she holds more emotions than anyone could imagine. One important thing about Kagome Higurashi is that she hates being woken up early.

Shira (That's what I'm calling Kagome's mom, okay?) Higurashi smiled and winced slightly in the kitchen as she heard her daughter's voice fill their new home in Tokyo.

"Yes dear." Shira called out.

"Why in the seven hells did you set my alarm clock for 6:00 in the morning?" Kagome yelled from upstairs.

Shira sighed and replied cheerfully. "It's your first day of school honey, and you don't want to be late. Besides, Souta already walked his route to school, so I'm going to be waking him up later."

Kagome couldn't understand how her mother could be so happy at such an ungodly hour of the morning. She got up and walked out of her room to the stairs. "There is no fucking way that I'm going to school today! We just moved in yesterday and I was up until like 1:00 in the morning setting up my room. I only got like five hours of sleep last night. To top it off I don't even know where my new school is, although I don't think I could care less anyway." Kagome yelled back to her mother, before starting back into her room.

Shira's voice was sugar coated when she called upto her daughter again. "Kagome, dear. You will go to school today because I say you will. Also, stop yelling. You don't want to wake up your father, do you?"

Kagome stopped halfway to her bedroom door. Her blood froze in her veins. She realized that she did not want to be home alone with her father while her mother was at work and her brother was at school. She went to her door, defeated, and then spoke just loud enough for her mother to hear. "I'll be ready in 30 minutes."

Shira smiled and started making breakfast after hearing her daughter's bedroom door slam shut.

-----With Kagome-----

Kagome was more than pissed. She was positively furious. Her mother knew that if someone said, "Kagome doesn't seem to like her father much." it would be just about the understatement of the year. Kagome couldn't believe that her mother would use something like that against her, although she did know that Shira Higurashi could care less about her daughter.

-----Flashback-----

An 11 year old Kagome (That means she was in like 7th grade.) had been sick for a week, and it just had to be the week of the big science lab. All of the students had to think of an experiment and plan the whole thing over the weekend. They then had to carry it out in class over the course of the next week. The project was worth 20 of her final grade, and Kagome had spent all Friday afternoon thinking of every single tiny detail. On Sunday she came down with the flu. When she tried to talk to her science teacher, Mr.Bott, about redoing it he didn't let her.

The day report cards had been given out, Kagome had looked under science to see a "B-". She had handed it to her mother, head hung with shame, and expected to be grounded for weeks. She knew that her mother wanted her to be a straight "A" student. She saw her mother's hands start to shake, and looked down at the ground. Suddenly, she felt the sting of a slap on her cheek, and she was thrown to the ground.

"What is this, you stupid girl?" Kagome's mother screamed. "How could your grades slip down like this?"

"What do you mean mom? It's just science. Mr.Bott wouldn't let me redo the project. I'm sorry!" Kagome cried out in pain and despair. She tried to stand up again, only to be backhanded. She fell back down, tripping over the wooden table in the middle of the room.

"Just science? Just science! You stupid little bitch!" Shira kicked her daughter in the ribs, and Kagome heard two cracks. After that all Kagome felt was unimaginable pain radiating from her snapped ribs. A few minutes later, Kagome blacked out.

She woke up hours later on the floor, with her report card laying beside her. She picked it up and was astonished to find an "A-" under math, a "B" under english, and a "B+" under social studies. Underneath were notes from all of the teachers saying that she had missed tests and assignments while she was out of school. Kagome thought she was going to throw up. She had gone around and asked every single teacher what she had to redo, and none of them had told her anything. She had asked her friends as well, but they had said that she would be fine.

It was the third quarter of the year (I get four report cards, obviously. That means that it's around March or April) so the school had everyone switch to uniforms with short sleeves. Everyone wore pants anyway, but Kagome was scared to go back to school. She wondered what people would say. Her fear of what her mother would do if she didn't go was thet only thing that made her.

Everyone including the teachers were horrified when they saw Kagome walk into the building. There were bruises up and down both of her arms from when her mother had hit her after she had drifted unconcious. She walked with a limp because of her broken ribs and bruised legs. Her pants were torn at the left knee as a result of falling into the coffee table, and there were four deep scratches and a bruise on her cheek from her mother's vicious backhand.

That was the day when she told the nurse that she was fine, and she had just fallen down the stairs in front of the shrine. That was the day when she had told her former friends to fuck off. That was the day when she became a quiet girl, both at school and at home, and only responded when spoken to. That was the day when she started to wear a little golden locket around her neck instead of keeping it on her dresser, which she now put around her wrist when she went to sleep at night. That was the day when she had started to fear her mother. That was the day when Kagome Higurashi was almost broken.

-----End Flashback-----

Kagome's body shook violently as she tried to push the memory back. From that point until the previous summer (Thats from fourth quarter of her 7th grade year until the Summer of her 8th grade year.) she had done everything that her mother had told her to do. Over the summer she had gone to America as an extra program to get her into a good highschool. There, she had met a Kairi and her two brothers, Sora and Riku (I totally love Kingdom Hearts.) who had shown her that she had to stand up for herself. She had truly lived over the summer more than she had lived in the past year.

Since then she had only five real friends. She had lost contact with her first real friend, a boy, whom she had known in 4th and 5th grade. He was three grades ahead of her, but he understood her completely. Every day after school she used to meet him and his gang of friends. They were all nice, but he was the only one who shecould really talk to.

Three others were Kairi, Sora, and Riku. She still kept in contact with them, although she hadn't spoken to them recently. She also loved Kairi's friend, Hazel, who was always with Kairi. Sora and Riku were both swordsmen, and they were always competing with each other. Kairi loved the wind and Kagome knew secrets about her that nobody else knew except for Sora, Riku, and Kagome's brother, Souta.

Sora might just be an extraordinary human, but Riku was a dragon youkai, and Kairi was a dragon hanyou and a miko. This was because Kairi's father was a dragon demon and Kairi's mother was a miko. Sora wasn't lucky enough to recieve demon powers, but he did get his father's dexterity and strength, and the ability to use magic. Riku had some problems fighting down his dark side since he was only a young demon by both human and, more importantly, youkai standards, but he was working on it. He could use magic just like Sora could. Kairi got both demon and miko powers. Her parents thought that she might have recieved miko powers because she was a girl, but nobody could tell why she got demon powers and Sora didn't.

Hazel was probably te most unique person Kagome had ever met. She was over 1000 years old. At the age of eight, an old man had come to her and told Hazel that she could help her reach her full potential. Hazel had always been a strong, sturdy girl, and she could defeat any girl in the village in abilities and knowledge, and any boy in battle. She was even stronger than some of the village priests. Her medicinal abilities were also quite astounding, but then again, she had been taught by the best. After spending time with the old man, he gave her a potion. He warned her of what might happen, but she drank it, and after being in excrutiating pain for several hours, the man said, "It seems like I was correct, young one." He then vanished. She then discovered that on top of having latent miko powers, she was now a rare pheonix demon. They only appeared every several million years.

Kagome knew that Kairi, Sora, and Riku had lost their mother to old age when Kairi was ten and Sora and Riku were nine. Their father worked with the national police, so they never saw him. As far as they were concerned, they were orphans. Hazel had been an orphan since the age of seven, and could fend for herself quite well, but she still lived with Kairi and her brothers. When Kagome had spent the Summer with them, she, Kairi, and Hazel had performed a demonic blood bond. It worked because all three had miko blood. Unfortunately, Kairi lost her miko powers in the exchange, but Kagome got some demonic abilities, such as sensitive hearing, a better sense of smell, and supersonic speed which could also be fueled by her miko powers.

The only friend that could always be there for Kagome was her little brother, Souta. He was 13, two years younger than her, and yet she could always rely on him. Whenever she was sad or didn't know what to do, he was there for her. She was the only person who she could tell absoutely everything and she held all of her secrets. Kagome knew that he would never sell her out, though, even if he couldn't always help her.

"Kagome!" Her mother's fake sugary voice floated upstairs, snapping Kagome out of her reverie. "You've only got ten minutes left to get ready."

"Oh, shit."

Kagome grabbed an outfit out of her dresser, put on her jewelry and accessories, and quickly brushed out her silky hair. She searched her closet for a few minutes before yanking out her bag and supplies. She then threw her door open but stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Can I wake up Souta?" Kagome called down to her mother.

"Sure. It saves me the trip upstairs, dear."

"Don't call me that!" Kagome screamed, before going over to Souta's door ad quietly opening it.

"Hey, Souta? You awake little bro?" She asked softly.

Souta was the only person who Kagome truly loved. She cared for him in a way that nobody else could comprehend. When she pushed the door open, she found him sitting at his computer.

"Hey Kagome. I was wondering when you would come to see me." Souta said jokingly, getting up from his chair.

"Oh, shut up. I love you so much you little brat." Kagome said affectionately as she hugged her brother. He was only 12, but he was nearly as tall as she was, since he had already been through puberty.

"Before you leave, I have something for you." Souta started rummaging in his dresser, before pulling out a wrapped rectangular package.

"What?" Kagome unwrapped the package. "A laptop! Omigod Souta, thank you!" She put the laptop down and hugged her brother again. Something hit her as she pulled away. "Wait...How did you get the money to pay for this, Souta?"

Souta replied nervously. "Mom gives me a big allowance. I've been saving money for years since she gets me anything I want."

"Don't be nervous Souta. I know that Shira favors you. I don't want you to get in trouble though. What will happen if Shira finds out that you did this for me."

"I'll just say that I pitied you or something. Don't worry about it. She'll believe whatever bullshit I tell her. Anyway, you deserve it Kagome. You put up with her and Onigumo every single day."

Kagome visibly flinched at the mention of Onigumo, their father, but she still managed to reprimand Souta. "Y-you shouldn't swear, Souta. You know th-that it's not r-right. I know that I s-swear, but you shouldn't"

Concern clouded Souta's face. "Hey it's okay Kags. C'mere." He then pulled her into a hug. "You had better get going. You don't want to be late."

"I love you Souta. See you tonight." Kagome picked up the laptop and carefully put the precious gift in her bag before running out the bedroom door.

She heard Souta call out the window to her after she had left the house. "You'll be really surprised when you get to school Kags! Here." He tossed a crumpled piece of paper out of his window, which Kagome caught. "It's directions to school. We can't have you getting lost, can we?"

Kagome smiled and walked down the street to her new school, reading Souta's hand-copied directions all the way. She wondered what surprise he was talking about, but figured that she would know when she found it.

End of Chappie 1

See the little button?

The button is sad because it doesn't have any friends.

Play with it.

Cry with it.

Be the button's friend.

When your done, push it and REVIEW.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


End file.
